kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion Auora732
Hey im cpend7 you guy's are rock may be hades he to hhhhhhhhooooooooootttttt! Superlinna ...? the thing is it wasnt linked at the start so i just linked it at the body. and orgyxiii was linked twice, so i removed the 2nd link that appeared later...... --superlinna 03:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) .... oks... when you say its linked at the top do you mean the contents section or smth? but thanks anyway. (p.s aitopu isnt a latin word) --superlinna 03:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XD this kinda stuff is confusing (but im trying :3) and yeah, i study latin at school, and aitopu is definitely not a latin word. it could be a greek word tho :3 --superlinna 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) uhmm, what size/dimensions does a picture (for the sig) have to be? i guess i'd like the pic to be sora or riku 3: hmmm colours = black and white --superlinna 23:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? Riddle Section 2 01:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok...i won't do it anymore i learned my lesson and i won't do it.(i'll just get someone else to somehow put non KH images into my talk bubble without uploading it, you won't have to give a warning either)...anywho want a riddle?}} 01:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|sorry=ok riddle but first i didn't mean to be a bother with the non KH images and i didn't know about photobucket so as a proud KH wikian i apologise(but i seriously wanted a Soul eater tb) either way i apologise...(anywho riddle time...) Name 6 voice actors of Organisation members.... }} 02:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now do you wanna have a go at "THE MADNESS NOTE"???}} 07:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now prepare for the MADNESS..this heartless doesn't stand a ghost of a chance(freezes then an evil smirk on LegendAqua's face) OHH YES A GHOST NOTHING....HA NOTHING IS A NOBODY AS A GHOST IS TO A HUMAN EH? HAHAH EHEHEHE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEARTLESS IS A HEARTLESS AS A HEARTLESS IS TO HEARTLESS YET NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN MADNESS DOES IT? WELL HEARTLESS OR NOT MIGHT AS WELL BE A DUSK!!!!! iT IS? ga stupid madness anyway which......no wait nobody? yes no heartless am i talking about?}} Minnie Thanks Re:Video Have you tried using the video button on the toolbar?--The Dark Master 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your becomeing quite the good editor.You have already gone past 1000 edits, impressive.--The Dark Master 01:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know but you are still doing a great job.--The Dark Master 01:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you as a gift I hope you like it.--The Dark Master 01:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC): } |text= } }} Hey how ya doin? RE:Hey }} Friend It was the tag that was mixed in with userbox that was causing the problem but don't worry I fixed it.--The Dark Master 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone must have vandalized the cleanup template.I would fix it if I could find the page for the template.--The Dark Master 23:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Xion.I am glad to have you as a friend.--The Dark Master 00:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know but I am just glad I have a very close friend on this site.You are one of my special friends.--The Dark Master 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes sometimes I feel as if people interact with each other for a reason of existence.However sometimes I feel as if life is just a dream world created from my imagination and all the people around me are simply dreams.However I know that is not the case even though it sometimes feels as if everything is a dream.--The Dark Master 01:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Apologies... PYRO